Mates
by comewithmeifyouwant2live
Summary: Klaroline AU. Klaus is an original hybrid. Caroline is Human. Klaus Mikalson is the 1000 year old original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid. He's recently broken he's curse and is now fully experiencing his werewolf side. Klaus and his family were planning on leaving Mystic Falls until Klaus ran into a certain blonde human. Caroline Forbes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I see you have decided to read my first ever Klaroline Fanfiction. Not my first fanfic, but my first Klaroline one. You see Klaroline is a big part of my heart, and I've always wanted to write it. After the unmentionable crazy crap that happened on the actual show, I almost gave up. But I needed to go out with a bang!**

 **This is a Mate AU and Caroline is Human. Klaus is the same hybrid dick he usually is. This takes place after the ritual and the same night of senior prank night is where it begins. Enjoy Loves!**

* * *

Being human in a town full of Vampires and Werewolves.. well in Caroline Forbes' words "sucks." Or shall she say...bites. Whatever word she uses to describe it. They all mean the same thing. It's awful.

Now, she doesn't want to be a Vampire she just wants to be involved in the things that involve keeping her friends safe. Or Elena safe. Caroline was very upset when she found out the "big" secret. Not only did she find out from a complete stranger, but her friends even denied it after Caroline told them she knew. Which made Caroline go out and do something impulsively, which her OCD self has a hard time doing.

So eventually Elena told her the whole truth. Even about the infamous Klaus. Who at the time hadn't shown his face yet. Caroline was happy her friend had finally trusted her enough to tell her.

That's when the whole thing with Tyler started going down. She helped him on full moons and they hung out after school, casually flirting along the way. They weren't really together, but Bonnie and Elena liked to tease her about it. She did like Tyler and he liked her.

"Just a matter of time." Bonnie would whisper to Elena.

Tonight was Senior Prank Night. And Caroline couldn't be happier. Besides Stefan not being here everything was perfect. Elena was somewhat happy. Bonnie and Matt were having fun feeling cups with water. And Tyler and her were covering doorknobs with honey. Every time she would yell to someone what to do Tyler would laugh and joke at her. Knowing her control freak ways.

"I love that about you." He tells her as she squirts honey all over the knob.

"Love what?" She asks, "Crazy control freak bitchiness." He laughs. And she squirts honey on his shirt.

"Care!" Wiping his hands on his shirt, "This is my favorite shirt!"

Caroline laughs.

"You think it's funny." He comes at her, his hands sticking out honey dripping off his fingers.

"No! Don't touch me!" She told him playfully hitting his arm

Tyler grabbed her arms and pushed her against the lockers gently. They looked into each others eyes. And he leaned in slowly.

"You two are getting quite boring." An unknown voice said from the other side of the hallway. Caroline and Tyler pulled away, but stayed close.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked. Stepping around Tyler to see the person better. She was a blonde tall girl and her accent was British. She had an uninterested look on her face.

"I'm Rebekah." Then they saw darkness.

* * *

 **Klaus** **' POV**

Getting what he wanted has always been easy for Niklaus. Especially after he became a vampire. And now that he was a Hybrid he expected it to be even more easy. Boy, was he wrong.

Walking towards where the little wolf was, he pondered. What if it doesn't work? He'd forever be alone. Growling he pushed that thought from his head and opened the classroom door.

"Well the verdicts in." His voice sounded through the lab. When the smell hit him. A strawberry and vanilla scent that he took in with pleasure. It gave him chill bumps all the way up his back. He looked toward the creature with the curly blonde hair. Sitting in the floor next to the dead werewolf her brows were ceased as if she was in deep way she was petting the wolf's head softly in a lovers touch made a furry consume him. A very possessive thought ran through his head.

 _She's mine._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Just testing the water. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Hello Love

**A/N**

 **I'm back with an update by popular demand. Thanks to all of you who Reviewed my first chapter. Okay so here's the thing I haven't watched this episode of TVD in about 3 years so I won't be having the same lines as the original episode. Also I physically can't watch it. Like it gives me physical pain to watch TVD LOL. Can I get an Amen? Also a special shout out to one of my Favorite (dark) Klaroline writers AnnaTom23. You Rock and thanks for the review. Well, anyway enjoy? Review?!**

* * *

Caroline wasn't to fond of Klaus. In fact she hates everything about him. His arrogance, his voice, and his angelic face that looked so perfectly evil. Not only had he killed Tyler and Jenna, but he ruined her senior prank night. She didn't mean to sound so selfish but she hated the way he had shown up and took over everything. Making yet another day in her and her friends life a living hell.

As Caroline watched Tyler he was breathing heavy and hunched over in pain. She tried to calm him by petting his back and whispering little hopeful words in his ear.

"You know that staying that close to a hybrid in transition is not the best idea. Since you are just a weak little human." Rebekah's accented voice rang through the classroom.

Caroline rolled her eyes, she knew it wasn't a good idea, but she didn't care. Tyler needed her.

Caroline looked toward Rebekah who was sitting on another lab table calmly looking through the phone when another voice rang out in the room.

"Well the verdicts in." She followed the voice to the one and only Klaus. He paused for a second and looked at her his eyes flickered with something before focusing on her hands on Tyler and becoming full of rage. Klaus let out a breath and looked toward Rebekah instead. "The original witch said the doppelganger should be dead."

Rebekah jumped up, "So we can kill her?" she said hopefully.

"Actually quite the opposite." Rebekah then grabbed Caroline and held her arms. Caroline screamed in surprise.

Klaus growled and sped to his sister, "Not so rough Rebekah." he told her.

"Why? Nik, What is it?" Rebekah asked suddenly noticing how serious her brother was.

Klaus sighed, "I'll tell you later." he said as Rebekah slowly let go of Caroline. Klaus brought a hand to her face and ran the back of his palm over her cheek.

Caroline felt a shock. Like as if there was static electricity in the air as he touched her face. She shivered, and he smirked that annoyingly perfect face of his.

"Hello love, Might I ask what your name is?" Klaus asked still smirking at her clouded eyes.

Caroline suddenly snapped out of the trance she was under at the sound of his smug accented voice. She gazed up at him rage consuming her. An anger she had never had before flooded through her that she had never experienced before. There was something about his smug, arrogant, alpha male appearance that really, seriously pissed her off. And before she could even comprehend her rage she was raising her hand and a loud _Slap_ sounded in the class room.

* * *

And her hand descended upon his face. He wasn't suspecting this, nor was he expecting her hand to hurt this bad. Interesting.

He looked up and saw Rebekah once again grab the girl.

"Let me go!" the girl screamed before slamming her foot on Rebekah's.

Rebekah mostly ignored it but growled out, "That was a mistake you bitch." Rebekah grabbed the girl by her throat and slightly squeezed enough to make the girl quiet.

Klaus grabbed the girls arm and pulled her to him, "You didn't answer my question, love." She squirmed in his arms. Her body moving in such away so close to him almost gasp out a moan, but he held it back. "Answer me!" He said louder this time.

The girl rolled her eyes.

She was about to say something snarky and rude when Tyler's small voice broke through the intense scene. Klaus didn't even glance his way as the wolf groaned in pain. Not until he let out a soft name did Klaus bother on listening.

"Caroline." Tyler gasped out.

"Tyler!" She yelled as she broke free of Klaus' grasp fast enough to make it to Tyler.

"Tyler! What's wrong?" she asked looking to Klaus this time.

It took Klaus a minuet to hear her question about the wolf. His brain was everywhere at once. Thinking about how much he'd rather have the wolf die then to turn him into a Hybrid. Or about his main focus of being here tonight to find a way to make his army, which he did. But his brain was wracked on _Caroline. Her face, body, eyes, hair, her voice._ He was burning to claim her and take her with him and leave everything behind. Him and _his_ girl. Caroline.

"Nik!" Rebekah shouted. "Stay focused!" And he did he jumped back in to the world.

"He needs Elena's blood to complete the transition, or he'll die." He told her dangling the vile of the red liquid in her face.

"Then give it to me!" she growled. Reaching for it, he caught her hand instead and pulled her up to him their bodies so close.

"I will," He paused running his hand on her bare arms, "If you come with me, tonight." he told her.

"What!" She tried to pull away, but he grabbed on tighter, "No way in hell would I ever go with you anywhere!"

Klaus let out a laugh, "Yeah you would, because if you don't I won't only let your wolf die I'll make sure all your friends suffer. More than they already have." He pulled back from her, but he did not let go of her. "It's your choice, love."

Caroline looked back at Tyler withering in pain, she felt tears come to her eyes. Tyler has to live, she thought. She has to go with this monster. It's the only way to save Tyler and the rest of her friends.

"Fine. I'll go with you." She told Klaus. He smiled and wiped her tears.

"Fantastic!" he said, "Rebekah, take Caroline to the car." His sister groaned and grabbed Caroline's arms."Be nice."

"Wait" Caroline shouted, "Don't I get to say good bye." She pleaded.

Klaus thought for a second, his possessive side was roaring at the fact she cared so much about this pathetic excuse of a wolf. Yet a part of him wanted to give her whatever she asked for. So he compromised.

"I'll let Rebekah escort you home to pack and say good bye to your parents, then I will let you see Tyler."

* * *

As Rebekah dragged her out, Caroline was in deep thought. Klaus was actually doing something good. Well kinda, he's still taking her against her will. Caroline shook any good thoughts of Klaus out of her head, and thought only of how much she hated him. And his stupid, adorable accent.


End file.
